Luigi888
Luigi888 was a Scratch mapper from the beginning to the middle of April, 2018, and took the rest of his time growing a YouTube channel, but is now working on a small Scratch mapping project. He also spends too much time making mapping related games on Scratch these days. History Account Creation During Year 3, luigi was first introduced to Scratch (this would land somewhere between 2013 and 2014) and fell in love with it. Throughout the next couple of years he took every opportunity at school to code upon it, and so, when he was allowed to start using his mother's laptop in 2016, one of the first things he did was hop on Scratch. At the time, he had no email account, and so borrowed his mum's (pretty sad). Since this account has been abandoned, the luigi888 account is technically propped up by an email address he can't get hold of. That aside, the account would be created on June 25th. He made a few coding projects and drifted in and out for 2 years. Mapping During late 2017/early 2018, with luigi first becoming a smart-arse teenager, he became interested in politics, specifically his nation's most prominent issue: Brexit. Whilst searching on YouTube, he used the phrase "the future of europe". Needless to say, this lead to some non-serious-politics paths, and lead more directly to Canadian Mapper and CheezeWafflz Mapping. Much like Scratch, he fell instantly in love, and wondered how he might do something similar. Aware that he wouldn't be able to do something good on YouTube, he looked to other mediums, and out of desperation, turned to his old Scratch account. On this account he began looking up mapping on Scratch, first finding fellow Brits, most notably UKball Productions. This was just a day or two before his ban (presumably) during early April of 2018. This basically meant that he came in at the tail end of the 2nd Golden Age and would be heavily involved in the large span of wars and toxicity from June - August of 2018. His scratch career started with a bang, releasing Alternate Future of the UK as his first mapping project. It attracted some good attention and he made friends with some of the laddiest lads of the SMC, namely Enjania and Finland ball. Following, he released his most famous series; Alternate Future of Isolated Europe. 3rd Great Mapper War The only war luigi would actively involve himself in would be the 3GMW, and mainly promoted peace throughout the conflict. He be involved for less than a day, pulling out shortly after Finn did. 4th Great Mapper War and Early 2019 Though not getting strictly involved in the 4th Great Mapper War, luigi would support the SMC side, as well as draw a little bit of artwork around the whole ordeal. Post-war, luigi spent more time away and on his YouTube channel. It was only with the advent of the SMC discord servers that he became more involved, and now spends a lot of time sitting at his laptop discussing and researching the SMC as he had done in late 2018. Mapping on Scratch Though an admittedly pathetic catalogue, it created enough buzz to gain followers, and I'm working on something. Mapping Games As an aspiring coder, I began producing games, two of which are currently up and being worked upon. All are under the copyright of the made up company, Mapporkommuniti Gaming, a subsidiary of 888 Productions. SMC RPG An RPG where you must journey the realm of the SMC to solve the mystery of Finn's death, currently in an Alpha build. Deet stole the idea and finished it first. AFoE Grand Strategy Currently in very early builds - take control of one of Europe's nations as you navigate a confusing political scene. Relations Friends -NJ/LatviaPotato : One of the first mappers I met on Scratch and an absolute lad to boot. -Finn : Occasionally a bit of a weirdo but overall a fair damn lad. -ScratchMapping : Made me the villain in Mapper Wars, and truly understands the meaning of ladship. Also one of the few mappers who I don't remember ever starting trouble. -Deet : Fellow YouTube boy, made his own SMC RPG, and is a fairly chill guy. -UK/Dantomkia : An intellectual, like myself, incredible mapper, and great lad he seems to have died recently. Enemies Wouldn't call anyone an enemy, but some of you lads are annoying. Category:Mappers Category:European Mappers Category:2018ers